Have You Ever
by rita louise evans
Summary: Torrie and John have been best friends sice they were five, will they be able to tell each other how they really feel, also includes Randy and Lita, please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Have You Ever **

**Prologue **

John and Torrie have been best friends since they were five when they met in kindergarten. They grew up with a love for wrestling and both of there dreams came true when they made it to the WWE.

**Chapter 1**

Torrie was getting ready for her best friends John's 25th birthday party she hasn't seen him in ages because she was on Smackdown while he was on Raw. When she got there she saw her best friend Lita.

"Hey girl" Lita said and hugged her.

"Hey Lita what are you doing here" Torrie asked.

"I'm here for John's party and I'm also coming back to the WWE" Lita said.

"Cool it will be good to have you back, we've really missed you" Torrie said.

"Thanks Torrie but it sucks your on Smackdown" Lita said.

"I'm coming back to Raw" Torrie said.

"Really" Lita asked.

"Yeah but keep it on the DL it hasn't been announced yet" Torrie said.

"Ok cool Torrie do you know your starting to talk like John" Lita said.

"Really I never even noticed, so have you spoke to Randy lately" Torrie asked.

"No why" Lita asked.

"You do know that man has it bad for you" Torrie said.

"Torrie I'm not ready for another relationship just yet" Lita said.

"Lita it's been months since you and Adam broke up, Randy could just be the one you're looking for" Torrie said.

"Ok Torrie have you told John you've got a thing for him yet" Lita asked.

"No I don't have a thing for John" Torrie said.

"Torrie I've seen the way you look at him you want him" Lita said.

"Lita I've known John nearly all my life he's practically brother" Torrie said.

"Yes but Torrie he's not you brother so it's ok to be with him so you mean to tell me you've never thought of John in that way" Lita asked.

"No I haven't" Torrie asked.

"Really so nothing's ever happened between you two" Lita asked.

"Ok once when we were in high school we made out and I told him after it would be best if we stayed friends" Torrie said.

"Torrie you're an idiot John is fine" Lita said.

"I know that Lita but I didn't want to ruin are friendship and we haven't brought it up since" Torrie said.

"Dam Torrie" Lita said.

Then John came up behind them and put his hands on Torrie's eyes.

"Guess who" John said.

"Randy" Torrie said.

"Torrie it's me" John said acting hurt.

"I know that silly I was only joking" Torrie said and hugged him.

"Hey John well I better go and leave you to catch up" Lita said.

"Later girl" Torrie said.

"So how's my baby girl" John asked.

"John I'm not that much younger than you" Torrie said.

"I know so how have you been" John asked.

"I'm fine happy birthday" Torrie said.

"Why thank you" John said.

"So have you been" Torrie asked.

"I've never been better so how's Smackdown" John asked.

"It's fine, John I've got something to tell you" Torrie said.

"Ok what is it" John asked.

"I'm moving back to Raw" Torrie said.

"Really today is turning out to be the best day ever" John said.

"Dam John I never new you missed me that much" Torrie said.

"So when do you make your return" John asked.

"This Monday" Torrie said.

"Cool" John said.

"So what's been happening with you" Torrie asked.

"You know how I told you about my new girlfriend" John asked.

"Yeah what's her name again" Torrie asked.

"Ashley" John said.

"Yeah so how is it going" Torrie asked.

"I think it's time to take it to the next level" John said.

"What do you mean" Torrie asked.

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me" John said.

"What!" Torrie said and spat out her drink.

"Yeah I've never been this serious about a girl before" John said.

"John are you sure about this you've only been together a couple of months" Torrie asked.

"Three months to be precise" John said.

Then Ashley came over.

"Hey baby" Ashley said and kissed him.

"Baby this is Torrie my best friend in the whole world" John said.

"Hi Torrie it's nice to meet you" Ashley said.

"You too" Torrie said.

"Torrie we'll see you later" John said.

"Later John" Torrie said.

Then John and Ashley went to the other end of the club.

"Ashley I know we haven't been together that long but these past through months have been the best of my life will you marry me" John said.

"John yes of course I'll marry you" Ashley said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 2**

A couple of days later Torrie was unpacking from moving house and Lita came over.

"Hey Torrie" Lita said.

"Hey Lita what's up" Torrie asked.

"Not much I was just wondering if you wanted to hangout" Lita asked.

"Lita I can't I'm just unpacking" Torrie said.

"Girl you've lived here for a month and you haven't unpacked yet" Lita said.

"Hey I've been busy" Torrie said.

"Ok I'll help you otherwise you'll never get it done" Lita said.

"Thanks girl so have you talked to Randy yet" Torrie asked.

"No have you spoke to John" Lita asked.

"Yeah he's getting married" Torrie said.

"Dam I never saw that coming" Lita said.

"I can't believe it either he's only been with her a few months" Torrie said.

"I know so when are you gonna admit you like him more than a friend" Lita asked.

"Lita please we're just friends we've been through everything together" Torrie said.

"Exactly you get the best of both worlds your lover and your best friend" Lita said.

"I hear you but relationships break up, people get angry and never wanna talk to each other again, look at you and Adam that ended badly and you don't talk to him" Torrie said.

"We talk it's just not pleasant, I hope he's happy with that tramp" Lita said.

"Exactly and you know John he hasn't been with a woman more than a month" Torrie said.

"Yeah well I guess he's gonna keep this one a lot longer" Lita said.

"I guess so, she invited me to her bridal shower and I don't know what to take, I'm gonna have to go shopping" Torrie said.

"Ok cool how about we go shopping this weekend" Lita said.

"Ok cool" Torrie said.

Then the phone rang.

"Hey Torrie" John said.

"Hey John what's up" Torrie asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hangout" John asked.

"Ok cool" Torrie said.

"I'll be over soon" John said.

"Ok John see you soon" Torrie said.

"Torrie I'm gonna go have fun with John" Lita said.

"Aren't you gonna stay" Torrie asked.

"Nope have you ever herd of the term threes a crowed" Lita said.

"Lita it's not like that" Torrie said.

"Later girl" Lita said.

"Ok I'll ring you later" Torrie said.

Then Lita went to get something to eat and she pumped into Randy.

"Hey Lita" Randy said.

"Hey Randy fancy bumping into you so how are you" Lita asked.

"I'm fine how are you" Randy said.

"I'm fine I'm just really hungry" Lita said.

"Would you like to get something to eat" Randy asked.

"I'd like that" Lita said.

"So where would you like to eat" Randy asked.

"How about Burger King" Lita said.

"Ok cool it's nice to see a girl eat real food" Randy said.

"What do you mean by that" Lita asked.

"Oh I didn't mean anything nasty most girls just eat salads and shit like that not wanting to put wait on, I'm just gonna shut up now" Randy said.

"Randy I was only playing with you and your right but I'm not like most girls I like to eat proper food I'm not a rabbit" Lita said.

"I like that about you, you're your own person you don't care what people think" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy" Lita said.

"So how have you been since you left the WWE" Randy asked.

"It's been fine but I really missed wrestling so I'm coming back" Lita said.

"Really that's great" Randy said.

"I was at home thinking about what I was gonna do now that I wasn't wrestling and I thought hold on a minute why should I leave the one thing I love because of Adam" Lita said.

"Lita, Adam's an idiot if he couldn't see what he had" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy" Lita said.

"So when are you coming back" Randy asked.

"I make my return on Monday" Lita said.

"It's gonna be great with you back coz Raw hasn't been the same without you" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy that means a lot, Randy you and John are best friends right" Lita asked.

"We are why" Randy asked.

"So what do you think about him marrying Ashley" Lita asked.

"I think it's a bad idea I always thought he'd end up with Torrie" Randy said.

"Me too I just wish they'd come clean on how they feel about each other before it's too late" Lita said.

"I know, Lita there's this new club opening tonight and I was just wondering if you wanted to come" Randy asked.

"Thanks Randy I'd like that" Lita said.

"Cool I'll meet you at 9 '0' clock" Randy said.

"Ok cool Randy I gotta go but I'll see you later" Lita said.

"I look forward to it" Randy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 3 **

Half an hour after Lita left John arrived at Torrie's.

"Hey John" Torrie said and hugged him.

"I've missed this don't ever leave for Smackdown again" John said.

"Ok I won't so where are we going" Torrie asked.

"How about we go for a walk coz we really need to catch up" John said.

"I'd like that" Torrie said.

While they were walking they spotted a hot dog stand.

"We've got to get one" John said.

"Ok why" Torrie asked.

"Ashley's a diet freak I never get to eat junk food" John said.

Then John brought them a hotdog and they carried on walking.

"Aw this is so good whenever I go out with Ashley we always go to these nice restaurants fancy food I haven't had one of these since we started dating" John said.

"Wow she must be something special for you to give up hot dogs" Torrie said.

"Yeah she's my queen" John said.

"Your queen what does that mean" Torrie asked.

"We're all looking for wife material a girl you can see yourself with, well I've found mine" John said.

"How do you know" Torrie asked.

"I really don't know it's hard to explain I think it's the first time I herd her singing in the shower I just some how knew I wanted to be with this women" John said.

"Ok so where do you wanna go now" Torrie asked.

"How about we do a bit of shopping I need to get Ashley some bits" John said.

"Dam John you've got it bad she's even got you shopping" Torrie said.

"Ha, ha very funny" John said.

Then they went to this shop.

"So what type of girl am I if Ashley's a queen" Torrie asked.

"I don't know your just Torrie" John said.

"Thanks John what a way to make a girl feel good" Torrie said.

"Torrie you're my shorty we've been down since day one so I'll always think of you as just Torrie my best friend" John said.

"John I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me" Torrie said.

"I mean it Torrie we'll always be here for each other" John said.

"Ok so what do you think about this vas for my new mantle" Torrie asked.

"It's nice but not really you" John said.

"What do you mean" Torrie asked.

"Look at this one it's more you" John said.

Then the sales lady came over.

"Couples love that piece coz it's not too masculine or not too feminine I like to call it a compromising piece, let me guess newlyweds right" The lady said.

"Na we're just" John started to say.

"Please we're just friends that's it" Torrie said cutting John off.

"Oh I'm sorry you just look, well if you need any help with finding anything just ask" The lady said.

"Why did you have to say it like that" John asked.

"Like what" Torrie asked.

"Please! Like I aint shit" John said.

"Coz you aint" Torrie said.

"Ha, ha very funny, so anyway I'm going to this new club tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come" John asked.

"What about Ashley" Torrie asked.

"She can't come she's busy" John said.

"I can't" Torrie said.

"Please you know how we used to hang do a little dancing and stuff" John said.

"Ok I'll come but we can't stay long" Torrie said.

"Ok Randy said he'd meet us there" John said.

"Cool I'll let Lita know" Torrie said.

"Oh so Lita's got a thing for Randy" John asked.

"I think so but she won't admit it" Torrie said.

"I think Randy likes her too" John said.

"I think they would be good together" Torrie said.

"Me too Torrie I gotta go but I'll see you later" John said.

"Bye John" Torrie said and hugged him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 4 **

When John got home Ashley was there.

"Hey baby" John said and kissed her.

"I just thought I'd bring over some of my stuff before the wedding" Ashley said.

"Ok why we're not getting married for ages" John said.

"Well I've been thinking about that and I think we should get married in two weeks" Ashley said.

"Don't you think that's a bit soon" John said.

"I did at first but then I realised we could do it and my family and friends are gonna help with the wedding arrangements and everything so you won't have to do anything but show up" Ashley said.

"Ok it's sorted we get married in two weeks" John said.

"Good I was hoping you'd say that" Ashley said.

"So what are you gonna be doing tonight" John asked.

"I'm gonna go to my mom's and get everything ready for the bridal shower" Ashley said.

"Ok cool I'm going to this new club with Randy, Torrie and Lita" John said.

"Cool have fun" Ashley said.

"I'm just gonna go upstairs and have a shower and get ready" John said.

"Ok baby I'm gonna go to my mom's so I'll see you tomorrow" Ashley said.

"Ok baby" John said and kissed her.

When Torrie got home she rang Lita.

"Hey Lita" Torrie said.

"Hey girl what's up" Lita asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to this new club tonight with me and John" Torrie asked.

"I can't" Lita said.

"Randy's gonna be there" Torrie said.

"I know that, that's why I can't come with you" Lita said.

"Why I thought you liked Randy" Torrie asked.

"I do like Randy" Lita said.

"So why can't you come" Torrie asked.

"Torrie I'm going to the club but not with you and John" Lita said.

"Ok why, who are you going with" Torrie asked.

"I have a date with Randy we're going to the club together" Lita said.

"That's great how did that happen" Torrie asked.

"After I left yours I bumped into Randy then we went to get something to eat and he asked me and I said yes" Lita said.

"That's great" Torrie said.

"Anyway what happened with you and John" Lita asked.

"Not much we just went and got something to eat then we done a bit of shopping" Torrie said.

"So is Ashley gonna be at the club tonight" Lita asked.

"No she's doing something else" Torrie said.

"Oh ok cool" Lita said.

"Lita I better go, I've got to get ready" Torrie said.

"Ok later girl" Lita said.

"Have fun with Randy" Torrie said.

"Don't worry I will" Lita said.

Then Torrie went to get ready while she was getting ready John came over.

"Hey Torrie are you ready to go" John asked.

"Yeah just give me a minute" Torrie said.

"Torrie why does it always take you ages to get ready" John said.

"John I'm a girl I have to make sure I look alright it's alright for guys you don't really care about what you look like" Torrie said.

"Ok good point" John said.

"John you gonna have to get used to it soon if you getting married" Torrie said.

"I know hopefully she won't take as long as you" John said.

"Hey I don't take that long so how do I look" Torrie asked.

"You look great come on lets go" John said.

"Ok come on" Torrie said.

"So is Lita gonna meet us there" John asked.

"No she's going with Randy" Torrie said.

"Cool Randy's finally asked her out he was driving me nuts" John said.

"So they'll make a good couple coz there both nuts" Torrie said.

"Yeah I guess so" John said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 5 **

When Randy got to Lita's she had just finished getting ready. 

"Hey Randy how do I look" Lita asked. 

"You look wow" Randy said. 

"Why thank you Randel you don't look to bad yourself" Lita said. 

"This old thing shall we" Randy said. 

"We shall" Lita said and took his hand. 

When they got to the club Torrie and John were there.

"Hey girl" Torrie said. 

"Hey Torrie" Lita said and hugged her. 

"Hey John" Randy said.

"What's up man" John said and shook his hand. 

"I'm gonna go and get a drink" Lita said. 

"Lita I'll come with you" Torrie said.

"So you and Lita" John asked. 

"Yeah it just sort of happened" Randy said. 

"About time" John said. 

"Hey it wasn't that bad" Randy said.

"Randy you were driving me nuts" John said. 

"Ok, ok now I won't have too" Randy said. 

"True I'm happy for you man" John said. 

"Thanks John so how's this wedding thing going" Randy asked. 

"We're getting married in a couple of weeks" John said. 

"Dam that's soon" Randy said.

"I know its Ashley's idea" John said. 

"Good luck man" Randy said. 

"Thanks Randy" John said. 

Then Lita and Torrie came over, and Lita handed Randy a beer.

"Thank you baby" Randy said. 

Then Lita went to sit next to Randy. 

"So I was thinking since John is getting married in a couple of weeks we could have like a party with everyone before John is tied down" Randy said.

"That's a great idea" Lita said.

"You're getting married in a couple of weeks" Torrie said. 

"Yeah why" John asked. 

"Don't you think that's a bit soon" Torrie asked.

"No I don't" John said. 

"Ok whatever" Torrie said.

"Torrie what's your problem" John asked.

"I don't have a problem I just think your rushing things" Torrie said. 

"Yeah well I don't" John said. 

"John you do whatever you want it doesn't bother me" Torrie said. 

"Yeah it sounds like it" John said. 

"John I'm just trying to be a friend" Torrie said.

"Whatever I'm gonna get a drink" John said. 

"You've got a drink" Torrie said. 

"I need something stronger" John said and walked off. 

Then Torrie went after him. 

"That was weird" Randy said. 

"I know I wish they would just admit they like each other" Lita said. 

"Me too would you like to dance" Randy asked.

"I would love too" Lita said. 

Then they went on the dance floor. When Torrie got to the bar John was ordering a drink.

"John I'm sorry if I offended you I was just tryna look out for you" Torrie said.

"I know I'm sorry too I overreacted so would you like to dance" John said. 

"I would love too" Torrie said. 

While they were all dancing Adam walked in with Kelly Kelly, Layla and Johnny Nitro. 

"What are the doing here" Torrie said.

"Who!" John asked. 

Then Torrie pointed to them. 

"Dam I thought he was on Smackdown" John asked. 

"Me too I hope they don't say anything to Lita" Torrie said. 

Then Adam and Kelly Kelly went over to Lita and Randy.

"Hey Adam what do you want" Lita asked. 

"So this is who you're with now dam" Adam said. 

"I suggest you shut your mouth before I shut it for you" Randy said.

"Yeah you and who's army" Adam said. 

Then John and Torrie came over.

"Do we have a problem here" John asked.

"No, no problem I was just saying hello" Adam said. 

"Come on Randy let's go and sit down he's not worth it" Lita said.

"Yeah that's it Randy run along" Adam said. 

"Adam I can't believe I was ever with you, you need to grow up" Lita said.

"Baby she's just jealous coz you left her for me" Kelly Kelly said. 

"Do you think that's it please! Randy is more of a man than he'll ever be" Lita said.

"Ok keep telling yourself that" Kelly Kelly said. 

"Kelly your just another ho on his bedpost" Lita said. 

"What like you" Kelly Kelly said. 

"You know what I'm just gonna leave coz I can see how antches you are to hit me in the fist with your face" Lita said.

"Whatever come on Kelly" Adam said. 

Then Lita went back to the table where Randy was sitting. 

"Come on Randy lets get out of here" Lita said.

"Ok I would like that" Randy said.

"Torrie, John we'll catch you later" Lita said.

"Later girl" Torrie said and hugged her. 

"Randy I'll ring you tomorrow" John said. 

"Ok later John" Randy said. 

"I can't believe Adam" John said.

"I know the man's an idiot" Torrie said.

"I know I hope he don't start anymore shit coz if he does I'm might just have to show him what its like to get hurt" John said. 

"I would love to see that but I don't think he's worth it" Torrie said.

"True" John said. 

"John I'm feeling a bit tired I'm gonna go" Torrie said.

"Ok, I'll take you home" John said. 

"You don't have too you can stay if you want" Torrie said.

"No I want too and it wouldn't be much fun staying here on my own" John said.

"True thanks John" Torrie said. 

"That's ok" John said. 

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 6 **

After Randy and Lita left the club they went for a walk.

"So where would you like to go" Randy asked.

"How about we go and get something to eat then we can go back to mine and watch a movie" Lita said.

"Ok cool I'd like that" Randy said.

"Good I was hoping you'd like it this beats staying in the club with that dumbass I can't believe I was ever with him" Lita said.

"You were too good for him if you were my girl I'd treat you like a queen" Randy said.

"Randy that's so sweet" Lita said.

"Lita will you be my girl" Randy asked.

"You are so cute" Lita said and kissed him.

"Is that a yes" Randy asked.

"I guess so" Lita said and kissed him again.

Then they went to get something to eat.

"So how did you end up with Adam" Randy asked.

"I don't really know it just sort of happened, we were together for two years I'd probably still be with him now if he hadn't got with Kelly Kelly, but I'm glad he did otherwise I wouldn't be here with you" Lita said.

"Lita, Adam's an idiot your like a gift sent down from heaven and he let you go for that" Randy said.

"Randy I think that's the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me" Lita said.

"I mean it I've liked you for ages but I didn't have the courage to tell you" Randy said.

"Why" Lita asked.

"I didn't think you'd go out with me" Randy said.

"Randy that's a bit silly I mean look at you talk about god's gift" and Randy went bright red "Randy any girl would love to go out with you" Lita said.

"Um ok" Randy said.

"We make quite a pair don't we" Lita said.

"Yeah" Randy said.

Then they went back to Lita's place.

"So what would you like to watch" Lita asked.

"What have you got" Randy asked.

"I've got a massive DVD collection so you can take your pick" Lita said.

"Ok let's have a look" Randy said.

Then he went searching through her DVD collection.

"There's just too much to choose from" Randy said.

"Ok how about we watch Two Can Play That Game" Lita said.

"I don't think I've ever watched that" Randy said.

"Well that's a good thing stick with me and you'll see every movie ever made" Lita said.

"I like the sound of that" Randy said.

"I'm just gonna go and make us some popcorn" Lita said.

"Ok cool I'll put the movie on" Randy said.

A few minutes later Lita came back with the popcorn and handed Randy some.

"Thanks Lita" Randy said.

"Your welcome" Lita said.

Then they started watching the movie during the movie Lita fell asleep she looked so peaceful Randy stayed there watching her sleep until eventually he fell asleep too.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 7**

A few days later Torrie was getting ready to go to the bridal shower and Lita came over.

"Hey girl" Lita said.

"Hey Lita what's up" Torrie said.

"I was just coming by to see if you we're still seriously going to this bridal shower" Lita asked.

"Of course I'm going why wouldn't I go" Torrie asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe because your in love with the soon to be husband" Lita said.

"Lita please don't start that again me and John are best friends that's it" Torrie said.

"Ok I'm just gonna wait for you to admit you want him" Lita said.

"That's not gonna happen" Torrie said.

"I hope you realise soon before it's too late" Lita said.

"Lita please" Torrie said.

"Ok I was just saying" Lita said.

"Well don't, so what are you gonna do today" Torrie asked.

"I'll probably go over and see Randy" Lita said.

"Have fun don't do anything I wouldn't do" Lita said.

"I can't promise you that" Lita said.

"Girl I'm glad you're finally with someone who'll treat you right" Torrie said.

"Now if only you'll get with John we'll both be happy" Lita said.

"Lita" Torrie said.

"Ok I'm gonna go I can already see that I'm bugging you" Lita said.

"I'll see you later" Torrie said.

"Later girl" Lita said and hugged her.

Then Torrie went to the bridal shower.

"Hey Torrie you made it" Ashley said.

"Yeah here's your present" Torrie said.

"Thanks girl" Torrie said and hugged her.

Then Ashley went back over to her friends Torrie felt a little out of place she didn't know anybody there so she went to get something to eat and there was only salads and cucumber sandwiches and she thought where's the real food. Then she went and sat down.

"How about we play this game on who knows the groom" Toni Ashley's sister said.

"Ok I shouldn't be in this it wouldn't be fair" Ashley said.

"I agree ok here's the first one what is John's favourite drink" Toni asked.

"Malibu and coke or when he's with his friends a beer" Torrie said.

"Correct what is John's favourite song" Toni asked.

"Changes by Tupac" Torrie said.

"Correct again what is John favourite movie" Toni asked.

"Rocky 1-5" Torrie said.

"Correct again dam you know a lot about John" Toni said.

"We've been best friends since we were five" Torrie said.

"Dam I think we should play something else you know too much" Toni said.

After Torrie left the bridal shower she rang John and asked him to meet her at Burger King, when she got there John was there.

"Thanks for meeting me" Torrie said.

"That's ok but why here" John asked.

"I'm starving all they had at that bridal shower was cute cucumber sandwiches I need real food" Torrie said.

"I did warn you Ashley is real strict when it comes to her diet" John said.

"Dam John you're gonna starve when you marry her" Torrie said.

"Not really I could just come and eat with you" John said.

"True but I don't think Ashley will like that" Torrie said.

"Why not she knows we're friends" John said.

"Ok John" Torrie said.

Then they went inside and Torrie ordered a whopper meal.

"Dam you are hungry" John said.

"Shut up John" Torrie said.

"I'm only joking" John said.

"I've never been so hungry" Torrie said.

"I can see that" John said.

"John this is your girlfriends fault you should serve real food at a party" Torrie said.

"Ok you have a point" John said.

After they had finished eating they went round the shops and they bumped into Randy and Lita.

"Hey John" Randy said.

"Hey Randy" John said.

"Considering your getting married next Saturday I was thinking we could have the bachelor party on Friday" Randy said.

"Good idea" John said.

"Baby, John me and Lita are gonna leave you to talk we'll be back in a minute" Lita said.

"Ok where are we going" Torrie asked.

"I thought you were at the baby shower" Lita asked.

"I was then I met up with John what's wrong with that" Torrie asked.

"Nothing but why" Lita asked.

"I was starving the girl only had fancy food and cucumber sandwiches" Torrie said.

"Dam I would have just left" Lita said.

"I did after it had finished it was never ending I didn't know anybody" Torrie said.

"Dam well we best be getting back to the guys" Lita said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 8 **

After John and Randy's match they were in John's locker room.

"John I'm gonna go and get your bachelor party started" Randy said.

"Ok man I'll meet you there I gotta go and see Vince" John said.

"Ok good luck man" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy" John said.

Then John went to see Vince.

"John what brings you here" Vince asked.

"I was just wondering when I could get back to my music you know how much I love hip hop I really wanna make an album that will get me respected as a musician and as a wrestler" John said.

"I see but I don't think it's gonna work I think we should keep things the way they are, you've already done the music thing that's finished now" Vince said.

"Ok I just thought I'd ask" John said.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about" Vince asked.

"Yeah" John said.

"Ok well good luck tomorrow" Vince said.

"Thanks Vince" John said.

Then John went to see Torrie.

"Hey John, what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be at you bachelor party" Torrie asked.

"Yeah, you know today I came so close to quitting the WWE" John said.

"Dam John what's happened" Torrie asked.

"I asked Vince about me making music again and he squashed it" John said.

"Dam John" Torrie said.

"I came so close to telling Vince he could stuff it, but then I thought about the money and the stability, I'm getting married in the morning it's not the right time for me to quit my job and I punked out" John said.

"You didn't punk out you were just being responsible, we all do it, it's how you survive the industry" Torrie said.

"When did it all get so complicated all I wanna do is wrestle and make good music and I'm not doing that all I'm doing is what Vince tells me is right for me" John said.

"John it's gonna be alright come here" Torrie said and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Then he looked into her eyes and kissed her and to his surprise she kissed him back so he started taking off her top.

"Um John we" Torrie started to say.

"Yeah I better go" John said.

"John wait are you sure you wanna do this tomorrow" Torrie asked.

"Uh yeah, um yeah I love her I wanna marry um" John said and couldn't think of her name.

"Ashley" Torrie said.

"Yeah Ashley I wanna marry her" John said.

"Ok you best be getting to your bachelor party they'll be wondering where you are" Torrie said.

"Yeah ok peace" John said.

After John left Torrie thought dam what am I gonna do. Then Lita rang and broke Torrie out of thought.

"Hey girl" Lita said.

"Hey Lita what's up" Torrie asked.

"Not much I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight" Lita asked.

"I can't I'm gonna get an early night" Torrie said.

"Ok girl I might make a surprise visit to the bachelor party and see what's going on" Lita said.

"Girl I don't think that's a good idea it's supposed to be a night for just the guys" Torrie said.

"Ok, ok spoil sport I won't go" Lita said.

"Dam at last you listen to me" Torrie said.

"Ha ha very funny" Lita said.

"I'm only joking so how are you and Randy" Torrie asked.

"We're great I'm so glad we finally got together" Lita said.

"Me too" Torrie said.

"Now if you'll get with John we'll all be happy" Lita said.

"Lita" Torrie said.

"Ok, ok I'll stop well I better go I'll see you tomorrow at this thing there calling a wedding" Lita said.

"Ok later girl" Torrie said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 9**

When John got to the bachelor party everyone was there.

"John man where have you been" Randy asked.

"I had to go and see someone" John said.

"Ok cool lets get this party started" Randy said.

After a couple of hours John was still sitting in the booth barely touching his drink when Randy came over.

"John what's up" Randy asked.

"Nothing why" John asked.

"You've been looking bummed all night" Randy said.

"Oh that I had a bit of a running with Vince earlier" John said.

"Man don't let that ruin your big night it's your last night of freedom" Randy said.

"I know Randy thanks for doing this but I'm really not up to it I'll see you tomorrow before the wedding" John said.

"Ok man I'll meet you at yours at about 11" Randy said.

"Ok cool later Randy" John said.

Half an hour later Randy left the party and went to Lita's house.

"Hey Randy what are you doing here I thought you were at the bachelor party" Lita asked.

"I was but I wanted to see you and the party is finished" Randy said.

"That's good I was gonna gatecrash but Torrie said I shouldn't" Lita said.

"Ah babe you should have it would have made my night better" Randy said.

"Ah Randy did you miss me" Lita asked.

"Yeah a bit" Randy said.

"And here I thought you'd be having fun with the strippers" Lita asked.

"What strippers why would I need to look at strippers when I have you" Randy said.

"You are too sweet" Lita said and kissed him.

"Are you coming to this wedding tomorrow" Randy asked.

"Yeah I have too John's my friend it wouldn't be right if we didn't go even if I do think he's making a mistake" Lita said.

"To be honest I don't think John is really being honest with himself" Randy said.

"What do you mean" Lita asked.

"Tonight John was late and he was miserable the whole evening he was there" Randy said.

"Dam" Lita said.

"Now that to me doesn't sound like a man who wants to get married" Randy said.

"I just hope John doesn't go through with it it's so obvious John and Torrie love each other I just wish they'd admit it" Lita said.

"Babe I've known John for six years, he's so stubborn I really hope he see's the light too but the wedding is tomorrow" Randy said.

"I know I just hope Torrie stops it before it's too late" Lita said.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see I'm meeting John in the morning before the wedding" Randy said.

"Babe can you talk to him and see how he feels about Torrie" Lita asked.

"I'll try but I'm not promising you anything" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy" Lita said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 10 **

The next day before the wedding Randy went to see John.

"Hey Randy have you got everything ready John asked.

"Yeah everything's sorted John are you sure you wanna do this" Randy asked.

"Yeah man why" John asked.

"What about Torrie" Randy asked.

"What about her" John asked.

"John I know you like her" Randy said.

"Of course I like her we've been best friends since kindergarten" John said.

"You know that's not what I meant" Randy said.

"Randy I love Ashley" John said.

"Ok so you've never been with Torrie" Randy asked.

"Ok we kissed" John said.

"Dam when" Randy asked.

"Last night" John said.

"Last night, what are you gonna do" Randy asked.

"Nothing" John said.

"John you can't marry this girl it won't last" Randy said.

"I have too I love her last night it shouldn't have happened" John said.

"John you my best friend I just want you to be happy" John said.

"Randy I will be" John said.

"Ok John then you do what's right for you" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy we should be going or we're gonna be late" John said.

"Ok come on lets go" Randy said.

When John got to the alter he saw Torrie sitting with Lita and he gave her this look.

"What's that about" Lita asked.

"What's what about" Torrie asked.

"He just looked at you like you were the only one in the room, what happened" Lita asked.

"Nothing, nothing happened" Torrie said.

"Wait a second you slept with him didn't you" Lita asked.

"Shush no I didn't" Torrie said.

"You did, what are you gonna do" Lita asked.

"Nothing it was just a little kiss" Torrie said.

"Tongue" Lita asked.

"Yeah a little bit" Torrie said.

"Did you feel anything" Lita asked.

"It was a mistake" Torrie said.

"Say something she's about to marry your man" Lita said.

"Lita please he is not my man, we are friends that is it end of discussion" Torrie said.

"Whatever so your just gonna let it go down like that" Lita asked.

"We are gathered here today" the minister said.

"Say something" Lita said.

"Lita shut up" Torrie said.

"Do you Ashley Massarro take John Felix Anthony Cena to be you lawfully wedded husband" the minister said.

"I do" Ashley said.

"She doesn't even know him, so your just gonna let him marry her" Lita asked.

"Yes I am" Torrie said.

"I do" John said.

"He doesn't mean that shit say something" Lita said.

"Is there anybody here who has just clause why these two should not be married let them speak now or forever hold your peace" the minister said.

"Raise your hand say something" Lita said.

"Lita please shut up" Torrie said.

"That's your man up there say something" Lita said.

"By the state of Florida I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss your bride" the minister said.

Then John kissed her and everyone applauded.

"I can't believe you" Lita said.

"I present to you Mr and Mrs John Cena" the minister said.

"Torrie your stupid I can't believe you" Lita said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
